


Babysitting

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam can't hate kids, Mama Cinder AU, Uncle Hazel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn





	Babysitting

It was so easy for him to hate humanity for everything they did. He knew Faunus were better than those that tried to control them. He knew that and so did others. He would lead attacks on those places. And Salem had agreed to help him if he helped her. Humanity would serve the Faunus. They would know the fear. They would know that pain.

But he could never bring himself to hurt her. The little silver eyed child that Hazel had brought with him. She was so excited to see him, didn't see him with any hate or disgust. Adam was disgusted by his feelings, but he already knew his weakness. He couldn't hate children. Never truly. He knew it was the adults that gave them those thoughts. He hated the older members of humanity for everything. But the children...the children were innocent. When the Faunus took over, they'd suffer less.

* * *

 

"You can't be serious." Beneath his mask, Adam was terrified. Hazel had shown up again with the girl sitting on his shoulder. The older man gently put her on the ground.

"It isn't hard to watch her." Hazel replied.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because what I have to do right now wouldn't be good for Ruby. And everyone else is doing other work that is even worse for her." Adam knew the terms enough to know that meant everyone was doing non-Ruby friendly work for Salem, and this was the only way to shield her from it. He agreed to do work for Salem if it meant advancing the Faunus.

The bull Faunus shrugged. _How hard could it be?_

* * *

 

He regretted ever agreeing to help. He forgot that humans wasn't supposed to be in the White Fang Headquarters. And that included Ruby. The child ran around everywhere with Adam following behind trying to hide her from other White Fang members. Perry had already given him a few suspicious looks, and he was sure other members were suspicious too.

"Ruby. Stay in this room."

The black haired girl looked at him confused. "Why?"

"There's a lot of Faunus working here, and you'll bother them. Humans aren't welcome here."

Ruby looked down as if she was ashamed of herself. "Did I do something wrong?"

Adam slowly pushed her into the nearest room. She didn't see it, but he shook his head.

* * *

 

Adam cursed when he saw the room they had walked into. Hazel was kneeling on the floor speaking to Sienna Khan. Her expression even from this distance was distrustful and uncaring. Her eyes flickered up and locked onto Adam. He pushed Ruby behind him.

"Stay behind me." The bull Faunus said. He felt her grab onto Wilt's sheath and began walking up to them.

"Adam," Sienna's tone felt like a knife pointed at his throat. One wrong move and he would be torn to shreds. "Why did you allow humans here? Has popularity gone to your head?"

He felt the grip on Wilt loosen as he saw Ruby move behind Hazel out of the corner of his eye. He rested his hand on Wilt's hilt. It would be easy to go up and kill her. Sienna wasn't capable of defeating him here. Supporters were everywhere.   
He saw Hazel staring at him out of the corner of his eye. It was different from his usual stare. It was a warning. If he went through with his plan right now, he wouldn't be around to reap the spoils.   
Because of the child behind him.

"I'll escort them out." Adam kept his hand on Wilt as Hazel stood and carried Ruby out.

* * *

 

"That place was kind of scary..." Ruby told Cinder when they got back. "The one Hazel left me with looked really angry."

Cinder's unamused expression was quickly followed by here walking out of the room to find Hazel. Ruby watched her leave confused. A few seconds later she heard shouting.

"What do you mean you left her with Adam Taurus!"


End file.
